


The Beast is No More

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Marianne, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Marianne von Edmund Needs A Hug, Multi, Pre-Poly, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Marianne needed some time to reflect after the battle with the Wandering Beast. Noticing she was feeling down, Hilda and the boys came over to cheer her up.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor, Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Beast is No More

_“Oh, inheritor of my Crest...if this body is to decay, then the sword...I leave it to you.”_

These words rang through Marianne's mind, hours after the battle where she finally laid her monstrous ancestor, Maurice, to rest. The Sun had set on Garreg Mach Monastery, and a warm Garland Moon breeze filled the evening air. Most of the Kingdom army had retired to their rooms, or went to the dining hall to celebrate their victory over the legendary Wandering Beast, but not Marianne. Instead, she sat alone in the courtyard, Blutgang in her hands, contemplating the day's events.

“Mother...Father...” the holy knight sighed, staring down at the Relic sword in her lap. “You can rest in peace, now. The beast has been slain...the curse on our family lifted. But why do I still feel so empty?”

“There you are, Marianne!” a voice called from behind her. Startled, she shot up and turned to face the source of the sound she heard. Lo and behold, Linhardt was slowly walking in her direction, an easy smile on his face. “I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing all alone out here like this?”

“H-hello, Linhardt...” Marianne shyly waved back at the scholarly healer. “I was just...thinking. That's all. It's nothing you need to worry about. Shouldn't you be celebrating with the others? Or going to bed?”

“Nah. I'm not big on parties. They're too exhausting...” Linhardt yawned, almost to prove his point. “And like I said, I was looking for you. Is there room for one more out here?”

The holy woman paused, weighing the decision to be alone or to have some company while she thought. Sure, Linhardt could be blunt sometimes, but he meant well, and he did obviously care for her. After a few seconds, she silently nodded and led him to a small table in the gazebo.

Another several seconds passed in awkward silence, Marianne struggling to maintain eye contact with the sleepy scholar, who in turn couldn't seem to stop staring at her with unreadable intent. Eventually, it was Marianne herself who broke the silence. “Ummm...” she began, alternating between looking at Linhardt and looking down at her hands, “You said...you were looking for me? Do you need something?”

“Not exactly, no.” Linhardt replied, “I just wanted to check on you, and to follow up on my hypothesis.”

“Your...hypothesis?” the holy knight repeated. “What do you mean?”

“You know, my hypothesis about the effects of your Crest! Or, rather, the _lack_ of an effect!”

“Oh...right.” Marianne's heart sank. Of course he was here to talk about her Crest—the source of her and her family's turmoil for centuries. Or, so she thought, anyway. Today's battle revealed the true source of her problems, and now it's gone! Yet she continued to feel that her burdens haven't been completely erased, nor her guilt entirely absolved. Still, she decided to hear her friend out. He would never hurt her the way other Crest scholars have. Beneath that tired, cranky exterior lay a kind, curious soul, and one she held dear to her.

“Well, you already know I've been researching your claim that your Crest causes bad luck to others who come in contact with you, and I believe I have shared my finding that those accusations are nothing but superstitions unfounded in real science. However, I believe there is more to it than that. The prevailing story surrounding the Crest of the Erased Hero isn't just bad luck. It's also the rumor that its bearers all turn into ferocious monsters who feed on humans' flesh and blood...” the scholar abruptly paused, face turning a sickly pale. “Oh, no...why did I say 'blood?'” he looked away from the holy knight, trying to shake this nausea.

“Linhardt!” Marianne practically scolded her companion “Please don't get sick!”

“I'm fine, I'm fine...” Linhardt replied, taking a breath to regain his composure. “Anyway, as I was saying, those rumors have also been clearly debunked! Well, as of today, that is. The _actual_ Wandering Beast has been defeated, and by his most recent descendant, no less! Marianne, you are the furthest thing from unlucky.” the green-haired scholar softly smiled at the holy woman before him.

“I...umm...thank you, Linhardt.” Marianne smiled back at him, cheeks turning a pale pink. “That's very nice of you to say.”

“Don't mention it, Marianne.” the scholar tucked a stray lock of his shiny green hair behind his ear. He then reached across the table to give her soft hand a light squeeze, his own face beginning to light up. “I know you've been struggling for a long time now, and I just want to show you that those people who made you feel this way are wrong.”

The holy woman swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't feel she deserved her friend's kindness, but she knew fighting someone as stubborn as Linhardt would be a foolish endeavor, so she let him hold her hand for a moment longer and basked in the warmth of his touch.

Once Linhardt realized what he was doing, he immediately pulled away, blush growing deeper as a nervous grin stretched across his face. “Sorry about that.” he awkwardly cleared his throat, looking away from the blue-haired woman. “I don't know what came over me.”

“It's alright.” Marianne breathily replied. “I know you're just trying to make me feel better. I...appreciate it. I'm sorry that I'm not the best company right now.”

“Nonsense, Marianne.” the scholar chuckled. “It's been a long day, you've endured so much. It's perfectly natural that your emotions are still running high. Just know that I'm more than happy to stay with you for as long as you need, but if you'd rather be alone, I won't be offended.”

“No, it's okay, Linhardt. You can stay.”

And stay Linhardt did, the pair falling into a comfortable silence for a few moments longer. Before long, however, another set of light footsteps graced the courtyard. Ignatz was quietly strolling up to the gazebo, sketchpad and pencils in hand, and stopped in his tracks upon seeing Marianne and Linhardt sitting together in quiet tranquility.

“Oh! Uh, hey, Marianne!” the artist stammered. “...a-and Linhardt. Am I interrupting something?”

“Oh, Ignatz!” Marianne looked up to see Ignatz nervously hovering just outside the gazebo. “You're not interrupting anything. Please, take a seat.” she pulled out a chair next to her for him, smiling at him with her warm, brown eyes.

The artistic assassin muttered his thanks as he slowly lowered himself into the chair, leaving his sketchpad in his lap. He nervously adjusted his glasses, attempting to make eye contact with the woman next to him before blushing and looking away.

“So, uh, what are you doing in the dark like this?” Ignatz asked, voice shaking slightly. “And...is that the sword you got from the battle earlier?”

“Y-yes...it is.” the holy knight looked down at the Relic weapon once more. It gave off a faint glow in her hands, signifying that it was rightfully hers. “And...I was just thinking about that battle.” a heavy sigh escaped her lungs as the emotions flooded back to her. “I finally got to avenge my family...but it still felt like a hollow victory. They're still dead, through no fault of their own. There are still people who think I'm a monster...and always will.”

“But you're not a monster, Marianne.” the assassin replied, his voice weighty with concern for her. “You're a wise, compassionate, loving person. You don't have a single bad thing to say about anyone in the army. You don't have to think so low of yourself. There are people here who care about you.” he blushed deeper, averting his gaze bashfully. “ _I_...care about you. Nothing will ever change that.”

Marianne flushed at Ignatz's compliments. He may have been shy and painfully anxious, but he always spoke from the heart, his words as gentle as the strokes of his paintbrush. He always seemed to go out of his way to please her, even when they were kids at the Officer's Academy. She would never forget the time he took her by the hand to the edge of town to watch the sunset with her. That anyone would think to show her something that beautiful was something she never would have expected in a thousand years.

“Ignatz...” she was beginning to choke up. “Do you really mean all that?”

“Of course I do.” Ignatz smiled at her, cheeks still vibrantly red. “You mean the world to me, Marianne, and if I have to remind you of that every day for the rest of our lives, I would be more than happy to do so.”

The artist suddenly became acutely aware of their close proximity, heart racing and stomach twisting in knots. He looked over at her and moved his chair slightly closer to hers.

“Uh...may I...?” he began to ask, the holy woman simply nodding in response, leaning her head into his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him for a minute or two. Linhardt looked on, a warm smile on his face. He was glad he wasn't the only one who cared this deeply for Marianne. She deserved all the love and kindness in the world, after all she'd been through in her young life, and the more people could show it to her, the better off she was in his scientific opinion.

The two's tender moment was quickly interrupted by another voice approaching the table. The voice was so haughty yet so genuine that the speaker was unmistakable.

“Ah, Marianne!” Lorenz confidently strode up to the trio at the table, carrying one of his many expensive tea sets. “What a delight it is to find you here! You will join me for tea, naturally? I brought your favorite lavender blend!”

“Ummm...hello, Lorenz.” Marianne looked up at the tall nobleman. “I'll have a cup of tea with you. Do you mind if Linhardt and Ignatz are here, too?”

Ignatz shyly waved at the nobleman while Linhardt subtly nodded, too exhausted to interact much with someone who commands the presence of a room like Lorenz.

“Well, I must admit that I was not expecting to see this many people out here this late at night, but I suppose it cannot be helped!” Lorenz gently set the tray on the table and gestured boldly with his now-free arms. “The more the merrier, as they say!”

The holy woman giggled as Lorenz poured her a cup of lavender tea. The magic knight may have been overbearing at times, but he had impeccable manners and a keen eye for tea. Marianne sipped the floral beverage and sighed contently.

Once the cups were filled and everyone was satisfied, Lorenz lowered himself into one of the remaining empty chairs, swirling the tea in his cup before taking a long, appreciative sip. He then set his cup down on its saucer and turned his attention to the blue-haired woman before him.

“So, Marianne,” he started, violet hair gently blowing in the summer breeze, “I trust the tea is to your liking?”

“Y-yes...it is.” Marianne nervously replied, not used to the magic knight's intense eye contact. “It's very delicious. Thank you, Lorenz.”

“You are most welcome.” he took another sip from his own cup. “You looked so sullen after today's battle. I figured you deserved a little pick-me-up.” 

“Th-thank you.” the holy woman averted her gaze from the nobleman. “That's very kind of you. Today was...hard. But you and Linhardt and Ignatz have been so wonderful and supportive...” her coffee-colored eyes began to glisten. “I can't thank you enough.”

“There's no need to thank me.” Lorenz replied, his voice lowering to a calm, reassuring tone instead of his usual proud resonance. “I do all of this out of the goodness of my heart. I simply enjoy performing these little gestures for the people I care about. And if they happen to be such an enchanting beauty as yourself, then the pleasure is doubled.” he punctuated his sentence by reaching for her hand, bringing it to his lips as he planted a chaste, lingering kiss to her knuckles.

Marianne, in response, let out a sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a choked sob. The tears that had made their home in her eyes fell down her cheeks, overwhelmed by Lorenz's gentlemanly behavior. When they first met, back at the Academy, she always saw him as haughty and self-important, caring more about social standing than about people. Six years later, and she could not have been proven more wrong. Lorenz was every bit as genuinely caring as he claimed, always glad to lend a friendly ear or pour a soothing cup of her favorite tea anytime she needed. 

Ignatz and Linhardt, however, were less moved by the nobleman's gestures. The assassin flushed and looked away while the scholar simply rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. It wasn't as though they disliked Lorenz, or thought he was taking advantage of the holy knight. They just thought he laid it on a bit too thick, and didn't know how to read the room as well as he thought he did. Nevertheless, Marianne was moved by Lorenz's words, and even more so by his actions. She let out a quiet sniffle as he released her hand from his light grip.

“Come now, Marianne.” the magic knight soothingly called, pulling a light purple handkerchief from his coat pocket and handed it to the crying holy woman. “Dry those tears. The battle is over, you have defended your good name, and you are here now, surrounded by people who love and care for you.”

Marianne took the handkerchief offered to her, wiped at her eyes, and softly blew her nose before looking back at Lorenz, a slight smile on her face.

“Thank you again, Lorenz.” the holy knight sniffled. “I don't know what I did to deserve all of this, but...I really appreciate all you're doing for me.”

“Like I said, Marianne, it truly is my pleasure.” Lorenz evenly replied. “It is not a matter of 'doing' anything to deserve people's kindness. I am simply showing my appreciation for someone for whom I care deeply! And I believe our two companions here share this sentiment.”

Linhardt and Ignatz both smiled and nodded their agreement.  
“Well, either way, it means a lot.” Marianne fidgeted with Lorenz's handkerchief, now looking back down at her lap, away from the eyes of the three young men at the table with her.

Before long, the courtyard was graced with the smell of hot, fresh baked goods that captured everyone's attention. As if there weren't enough people gathered under the gazebo already, Ashe carefully stepped towards the group, carrying a small plate of sweet buns in their direction.

“Uh, hey guys!” the cook waved, setting the plate down next to Lorenz's tea set. “I heard voices coming from outside, so I figured I'd bring some snacks to share with everyone! I baked them myself. Enjoy!”

“Thank you, Ashe.” Marianne greeted him with a warm smile before pulling another chair for him. “Please, feel free to take a seat. You made these, so there's no sense in us having them without you.”

“Oh! Thanks, Marianne!” he replied, a bit flustered. He took the seat offered to him, beginning to munch on one of his homemade sweet buns. Scanning the table, he appreciated that everyone at this table was quiet and gentle. Well, except for Lorenz, anyway, but he still made a perfectly pleasant dining companion.

“So, uh, what brings you all out here?” Ashe inquired. “Awfully late for a tea party, isn't it?”

“Well...” Marianne started to reply, cheeks pink and eyes still downcast. “I had come out here to think...after the battle with the Beast...but then Linhardt, Ignatz, and Lorenz all came over to cheer me up.”

The wyvern rider also began to blush once he heard how this motley crew came together that evening. “That's great, Marianne!” he grinned, pale green eyes shimmering. “You really are well taken care of around here, aren't you? I'm happy to see it.”

The holy knight giggled at Ashe's exuberant reply. “I suppose I am. I...must have just not realized it until tonight. It's...not something I'm accustomed to at all. Most people look at me as nothing but a nuisance...or worse.”

“You're not a nuisance, Marianne!” Ashe reassured her, still as cheerful as ever. “But...I do understand where you're coming from. Growing up on the streets, stealing just so my siblings and I didn't go hungry...I guess people aren't so likely to show compassion to someone like that. Well, aside from Lonato, anyway, but still. Being treated like that...it hurts, and that kind of hurt sticks with you...even long after your situation gets better. I'm sorry you had to endure that kind of treatment for so long.”

“Ashe...” Marianne breathed. Such a gentle soul, he was, and yet he was also no stranger to society's condemnation. Their situations may have been radically different, but it still meant that she could empathize with the wyvern rider, as clearly he did with her.

Looking over at her, the cook noticed the holy knight's expression. She was still smiling, but said smile didn't quite reach her soulful dark eyes. She may have had four people attempting to comfort her and remind her that she's not the beast she was taught to believe she was, but she would still need more time. Thankfully, Ashe was more than happy to take all the time he needed to lend Marianne his support.

“Here.” Ashe picked up a sweet bun and offered it to the holy woman. “Have another bun. I-if you want, that is...it's okay if you don't.”

Marianne let out another light giggle in response. Ashe's nervousness was endearing. It meant he was fumbling through this just as much as she was, and made her feel more at ease around him. “I'd love one. Thank you for offering.” she took the bun from the cook's hands, her own lightly grazing his in the process.

This small amount of unexpected physical contact was enough to fluster the wyvern rider, a luminescent blush growing across his freckled face. The holy knight noticed this, and her own cheeks darkened yet again.

“I'm sorry.” she mumbled, a tad embarrassed. Looking away from the blushing cook, she delicately nibbled at her sweet bun. Like everything else Ashe made, it was delicious, and the action of eating took her mind off of her own embarrassment.

“No, no!” Ashe waved his hand in front of his face. “It's really okay. Actually...it was pretty nice...”

“It...it was?” Marianne asked, surprised at his confession, stilted though it may have been.

“Uh...yeah! It was!” the wyvern rider replied. “In fact...would you like to...maybe...?” he began removing his gloves, shifting his seat so that he was sitting closer to her, he and Ignatz now flanking the holy knight.

Marianne took a moment to think of how to respond to this. Ashe was adorable, but him? Wanting not just to cheer her up with words and sweets, but with touch? On any other day, she would have been too ashamed and scared of causing him misfortune with her touch, but he certainly wouldn't have been the first person willing to risk bad luck by making deliberate physical contact with her that night. Smiling up at him, she tentatively laced her fingers between Ashe's. He, in turn, began slowly rubbing his thumb over hers, taking this moment in with a deep breath.

Ignatz looked over his shoulder, appreciating the sight of these two in their moment of relative peace, just as he had with the holy woman mere minutes ago. His eyes began to well up; it was so beautiful, he couldn't help it. Linhardt let out a sigh of relief, pleased to see yet another man smitten enough with Marianne to make her happy like this. Lorenz, meanwhile, flushed with mixed emotions. He was not used to seeing this amount of intimate touch between a commoner and a noblewoman, but he supposed it was none of his business. Everyone at this table was united in their love for this particular noblewoman, after all, so he chose to stay silent for now.

After about a minute, Marianne let go of Ashe's hand, grabbed her half-eaten sweet bun off the plate, and continued contently munching on the dessert. “That was wonderful, Ashe.” she noted, dabbing at her mouth with Lorenz's handkerchief. “Both the bun and...you know.”

“Oh!” Marianne's compliments startled the still-blushing cook. “Th-thanks! You're welcome to have...both of those...anytime you want! All you have to do is ask.” he beamed at the holy woman, who smiled back at him in turn.

Another few minutes passed without incident, the assembled five simply taking in the night air, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, the sound of heavy boots on the ground got their attention. Another person was walking towards them, and an imposing one, by the sound of their footsteps.

“Pardon me.” Dimitri uttered, his rumbling baritone noticeably more restrained than usual. “I was on night patrol, and saw you all gathered here. Is everyone alright?”

“Ah, Your Highness!” Lorenz stood up, bowing to his liege. “I assure you, everything here is already well in hand! You need not worry yourself for our sake!”

“Oh, stuff it, Lorenz...” Linhardt groggily groaned, not wishing to deal with his butt-kissing this late at night.

Marianne looked up at the prince, not deterred by Lorenz and Linhardt's interjections. “Everything's fine, Dimitri.” she assured him. “We were just...talking. You're welcome to stay a while, but I understand if you just want to keep patrolling.” regardless of his answer, she pulled a chair for him if he so desired.

Wordlessly, Dimitri lowered himself into the offered chair, leaning forward and resting his head on the palms of his hands. Perhaps getting off his feet after such a long night was a good idea. He never was the best at relaxing, but he did appreciate good company from time to time.

“Actually, Dimitri...” the holy knight spoke back up, trying to look the haggard prince in the eye. “There is something I wanted to tell you...since you're here.”

“You know you can tell me anything, Marianne.” Dimitri replied, tilting his head in her direction. “What's on your mind?”

“Well...ummm...do you remember when you asked me why the Goddess kept me around for this long?”

“Of course I remember.” the prince solemnly nodded. That was a difficult conversation they had, but he felt it had brought them closer together; she was one of the few people in the army he felt truly understood him and the pain he endured. “What brings it up?”

Marianne swallowed hard, fidgeting with the handkerchief in her hands and struggling to find the right words. After taking a slow breath, she answered Dimitri's question.

“I was...thinking about our battle today...with that Beast. At first, I was relieved to have defeated him...since I had proof that I wasn't the monster everyone said I was, but the more I thought about it, the worse I felt. Getting revenge for my parents felt so...meaningless...so empty. But thinking back to what the Beast- what _Maurice_ said to me as he fell.”

She gingerly held up Blutgang, showing the prince its glowing Crest stone, marked with Maurice's Crest—her crest. “He entrusted this sword to me, and when he did, he almost sounded...relieved. I believe he must have been even more miserable than I was...being stuck in that form for over a thousand years, cursed to wander the forest and feast on innocent souls. Today, I finally ended his suffering, and now he can finally rest in peace.”

“Marianne...” Dimitri's jaw hung open for a few seconds. “Are you saying that...?”

“Yes, I am.” Marianne confirmed, smiling confidently for the first time all evening. “My reason for being...what the Goddess has kept me around all this time to do...it is to end the suffering of others. Both in saving people's lives as a healer and in freeing people from the cycle of hurt as a knight. And I have you to thank for showing me that, Dimitri. Really, I should thank all of you for being so supportive, even when I didn't think I deserved it. I know I'll still feel worthless at times, and I'll definitely need more reminders from time to time, but I feel much better than I did before.”

Dimitri sat slack-jawed for a moment longer, overcome with emotion for the holy knight. Before long, he stood up, and saying no words, enveloped Marianne in the tightest hug she had ever felt.

“Mari...anne...” the prince breathed shakily, tears falling from his eye. “You have no idea how much that means to me. I am _so_ relieved that you are taking the time to heal from this pain. You never deserved to be treated so cruelly. You are one of the kindest people I have ever known, and if you could see the good hidden in someone as far gone as I was, then I know this path is the one for you.”

Marianne was taken aback by Dimitri's sudden display of emotion and affection. He was normally so distant, not allowing himself to get close to others, but something in him changed in the past month or so. He seemed to be returning to the awkward, but affable prince he was when they met, all the way down to not knowing his own strength when he hugged someone.

“Dimitri...” the holy woman gasped. “Can't...breathe.” 

Embarrassed, Dimitri let go of Marianne, taking the time to wipe his eye and catch his own breath.

“My apologies.” he looked down at the ground, away from the blue-haired woman. “I...didn't mean to hurt you. But I really am pleased to hear you speak positively of yourself for once.”

“It's alright.” Marianne smiled softly at the prince, brown eyes shining. “I like tight hugs. It's just...been so long since someone has held me like that...I wasn't expecting it.”

“And what a shame that is.” Dimitri shook his head. “I think we both could use a bit more warmth in our lives.”

The holy woman nodded, placing a gentle hand on the prince's shoulder. “You're right.” she affirmed. “You're so right.”

Saying nothing more, Dimitri pulled Marianne in for one more hug, the others at the table quietly observing this latest tender moment between Marianne and one of their former classmates. Another who saw her unparalleled inner beauty. Another member of their ranks. The prince and the holy knight remained comfortably in each other's arms for another minute before breaking off and sitting back down.

“Was that...good?” Dimitri asked, voice timid and tentative. He didn't want to crush her like last time.

“Y-yes.” Marianne stammeringly replied. “It was...nice. Thank you again, Dimitri.”

And before Dimitri could say “You're very welcome,” one more set of footsteps came bounding closer to the ever-growing group. This time, the steps belonged to Hilda, running towards them with a wide grin on her face.

“Mari!!” the pegasus knight squealed, throwing her arms around Marianne in another strong, secure embrace. “I was wondering where you were! It's so good to see you!”

“Oh!” the holy woman was startled by this gesture, but caught Hilda in her arms all the same. “It's good to see you too, Hilda. What are you doing out here? Aren't you usually asleep at this hour?”

“Well, yeah, but so are you!” Hilda let go of Marianne, looking at her with sparkling pink eyes. “I didn't see you at the feast, and when I was thinking of going to bed, I knocked on your door first, and you didn't answer. So, of course, I got worried and came out here to look for you! And I see I'm not the only one!” she laughed, gesturing to the five young men who have all been keeping Marianne company that evening.

“Thank you for your concern, Hilda.” Marianne replied, smiling at the other woman. “It's been...quite the day. But I'm grateful nonetheless. I believe things might be actually looking up for me now.”

“Oh, Mari, that's such great news!” the chipper pegasus knight pulled one of the last remaining chairs, sitting across from the holy woman and taking her hands in hers. “I knew your suffering couldn't last forever! Not when you have me here to take care of you!” she squeezed Marianne's hands. “And look at this! You have your own little group of admirers for when I can't be here! It's cute how bad they all have it for you!” she giggled as she watched the men's reactions. Ashe and Ignatz blushed and looked away, Dimitri gave her another warm, knowing glance, Linhardt winked and gave the holy knight a thumbs-up, and Lorenz simply smiled contentedly and took a sip of his lukewarm tea.

Hilda's comment made Marianne laugh for a solid ten seconds, closing her eyes and covering her mouth with her hand. She also thought it was sweet that these six were showering her with love and affection that night. It definitely helped lift her spirits, and show her that she was far from an abomination. She was loved for who she was—Marianne von Edmund, one of a kind. It was refreshing.

“You...you're right.” the holy knight nodded, squeezing Hilda's hands right back. “You've always been so good to me, even when you had me clean the library for you back at school!” she let out another giggle. “You really helped make my night that much better. I really needed it.”

“Hey, I may not like putting in effort, but if it's for you, Mari, it's worth it and then some!” the pink-haired woman laughed. “You have the cutest smile in the world, and I'd do anything to see it as often as possible. I'm sure the boys agree!”

Still embarrassed by Hilda's choice of words, the five young men all nodded their heads in concurrence.

“Well, it still means a lot to me to have all of you taking care of me like this. I'll find a way to make it up to each of you.”

“Don't be silly!” Hilda scoffed. “You don't have to make it up to us! We love you, and just want to make you as happy as we can! It's nice to see the fruits of our labor, though.” she winked at the blue-haired woman.

“But still. I do appreciate it.” Marianne insisted. “Now come here. I'd like one more hug from each of you, if you don't mind.”

“You don't have to ask me twice!” Hilda chirped as she threw her arms around the holy woman once more. After a few seconds, she let go, Lorenz taking her place. “It was simply delightful to have tea with you this evening. My stock of lavender blend will always be here for you whenever you want.” Following the mage knight was Ashe, holding Marianne tightly and gently rubbing her back. “This was...really nice, Marianne! I'm glad to see you're feeling a little better. Feel free and take the rest of the sweet buns with you, since you liked them so much!” Once the wyvern rider let go, Linhardt stepped up. “See? My hypothesis was correct. You couldn't be more of a good luck charm.” Once Linhardt broke off the hug, Dimitri returned to embrace her. “Thank you...for letting us share in your burdens.” And with that, it was finally Ignatz's turn, giving Marianne a warm hug, letting out a quiet hum and gripping the back of her dress. “You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Never forget that we're here for you.”

Marianne's eyes welled up one more time, tears of joy streaming down her face. “You're all so amazing.” she hiccuped, holding the purple handkerchief to her mouth. “Thank you for making this night the best I could have asked for. You all cheered me up and then some!”

“That's what we're here for, Mari!” Hilda replied. “But now, it's late. We should really be going to bed!”

“R-right...” the holy woman agreed. “We don't want to be sleep-deprived for the Professor's meeting tomorrow. Good night, everyone.”

“Good night, Mari.” Hilda squeezed Marianne's shoulder one last time before the seven parted ways and turned in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Everyone loves Marianne! I really like that of everyone in 3H, it's the shy, depressed sweetheart who has her own personal fan club! It's adorable. Hilda and her Awkward Boys will always be there to support Mari and make sure she never has to suffer alone again <3


End file.
